<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lillia's Other Staff by DegnerateSmutWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138501">Lillia's Other Staff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegnerateSmutWriter/pseuds/DegnerateSmutWriter'>DegnerateSmutWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Centaurs, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, First Time, Futanari, Horse cock, Impossible Fit, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Penis Size, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulge, all the way through, distention, excessive cum, horsecock, yordle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegnerateSmutWriter/pseuds/DegnerateSmutWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yordles can have versatile roles in any group<br/>... as cock sleeves. </p><p>Something Lillia, the newest champion on the rift, is about to find out first hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lillia (League of Legends)/Poppy (League of Legends), Lillia (League of Legends)/Tristana (League of Legends), Lillia (League of Legends)/Tristana (League of Legends)/Poppy (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lillia's Other Staff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You ever have an idea and it just won't leave your head until you get it out somehow? This is one of those ideas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tristana made her way down the bottom lane, casually taking in the familiar scenery of the blue side of the map as she waited for minions to spawn. At the request of her jungler, Tristana made her way towards the Brambleback camp to check for any early invades from the enemy. Already standing around the Krug camp, Tristana thought it would be easier to simply rocket-jump to the other side of the wall, arriving at her destination with style while also shaving some time off her pathing. Pointing Boomer at the ground, Tristana held on tight and blasted clear over the wall, aiming for the brush next to the Brambleback’s pit. </p><p> </p><p>Landing ass first onto the massive horsecock of a certain deer-woman, who had reeled back on her hind legs in surprise after hearing the loud ‘BOOM’ from Tristana’s gun. While this was an involuntary reaction, it allowed her erect phallus to stick out and proud, pointing right at Tristana’s rear end. The wide tip punched right through the Yordle’s trousers, rammed through her asshole without mercy, and lodged itself halfway up her body, the large crown of the shaft bulging out her small chest and ripping her already-ragged top.</p><p> </p><p>“AAHHHH!!!” Tristana and Lillia both cried out, one from the shock of having her butt split open and the other from experiencing sexual pleasure for the first time. Lillia brought her front legs down to the ground again, bobbing Tristana up and down on the upper fraction of her cock, causing her to drop her gun to the ground with a ‘thud’. After letting the new sensations in her head die down a bit, Lillia shook herself back to reality and remembered her plans to invade the enemy jungle, but wasn’t expecting anyone to find her so early in the match. She looked down into the eyes of the small champion sticking out from between her front legs, smiling at the one who gave her such amazing new feelings of lust and desire.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ’a-allo there little one! You gave me quite the startling there!” Lillia said as cheerfully as she could, given her position. Tristana didn’t respond, she was still dazed from the shock of being penetrated so suddenly by something so huge, especially compared to her petite anatomy. Lillia was concerned for a few moments, but then began to grow impatient when the rest of her penis became jealous of the sensations its tip was feeling, wanting to disperse this pleasure to the rest of the thick shaft. “Um, do you mind if I…?” Lillia began as she put her hands on the Yordle’s shoulders, using her surprisingly strong upper body strength to slowly push Tristana further down her equine penis. Tristana’s body was surprisingly accepting of the girthy invader, despite it being almost as thick as both her legs put together. Lillia’s cocktip moved further up Tristana’s chest until it began pushing into the base of Tristana’s throat, prompting her to finally regain awareness of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wai-” Tristana tried to get out, but was cut off when she felt the monolithic member block her ability to talk as it climbed higher and higher as Lillia continued to push the Yordle closer to the base of her cock, turning Tristana as she did so that she wasn’t upside down as she gagged on her dickmeat. With everything Tristana was about to do for her, it was the least Lillia felt obligated to do. Finally the flared cockhead made it to the top of Tristana’s throat and breached out of her mouth and into the open air. Tristana’s eyes went wide at the realization that she had just been speared all the way through by Lillia’s massive penis, still sliding down the mighty cock despite Lillia’s arms no longer able to reach her. </p><p> </p><p>Lillia, one of the sweetest and most tame champions in the League, was thoroughly enjoying every millimeter that Tristana travelled down her cock. For the longest time she had paid her impressive organ no mind, not even in her wildest dreams imagining it could make her feel this good. When Tristana halted around halfway down her shaft, Lillia took a few deep breaths and took a second to enjoy the feeling of her monstrous phallus being constricted by such warmth and wetness. Her only complaint was that it only covered the middle portion of her shaft, the tip and the base both neglected from experiencing the caressing treatment Tristana was providing. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh, this is very nice...” Lillia sighed contently, swaying her hips side to side in idle pleasure, causing her cock and the girl stuck onto it to sway as well. “Thank you so much, this feels amazing!” Tristana could not respond, even if her lips weren’t stretched impossibly wide to allow the colossal breeding spire to pass through her, she was too focused on breathing from her nose and staying conscious to focus on anything Lillia was trying to say to her. Before Lillia could continue to voice her elation, she heard a noise coming from around the corner and faced its direction to meet it, giving Tristana a chance to view as well. </p><p> </p><p>From around the bend came Poppy, fellow Yordle and jungler for Tristana’s team, here to follow up on her request for Tristana to guard her camp. Looks like her hunch was right, meeting eyes with the enemy jungler she made her way closer, preparing to pummel her into the wall with a Heroic Charge. Lillia was frozen in place like a deer on a busy crossroad, her brain scrambling to switch from relaxing bliss to panic and fear. While Poppy was beginning to charge full force into her target, her expression changed from confident to surprised when she finally noticed Lillia’s 5th leg, or more specifically, her teammate wedged onto it. Poppy was in mid charge, it was too late to stop her movements, but her confusion caused her to call out in bewilderment.</p><p> </p><p>“Tristan-AGCH!?!” Poppy was interrupted when she ran her open mouth right onto Lillia’s cockhead, losing track of the large phallus’ position while she was distracted by her teammate’s condition. The rest of Poppy’s body fell under its own momentum, her legs flying forward then back onto her heels, dropping her hammer to the ground in the process. Just as Poppy furrowed her brow and put her hands on the shaft to pry the honeyfruit-sized cocktip out of her mouth, Lillia’s knees buckled beneath her, causing the front of her body to fall carelessly to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“ANNH-Oops!” Lillia’s satisfaction at her tip regaining some stimulation was cut short when her front legs gave out. Lillia's descent drove the business end of her cock into Poppy's gullet, barrelling down her esophagus until the sizable cockhead plowed into her stomach. Lillia's crown bulged out Poppy's gut until her distended abdomen touched down onto the dirt floor of the jungle, Poppy's legs limp behind her as her small hands moved to rub the log of meat through her clothes. “Well... the more the merrier, right?” Lillia justified herself to repeat her earlier actions, shakily standing back up on all fours before placing a hand on each of Poppy’s buttcheeks and pushing the juggernaut Yordle further down her gargantuan fucklog. </p><p> </p><p>Same as Tristana, it would seem that Yordle physiology allowed ease of passage through their short figures as Lillia pushed past Poppy’s stomach and tunneled further down her tract. Eventually the two Yordles met face to face, their overstretched lips pressing into each other as Poppy pushed Tristana further down Lillia’s meatpole. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me move this…” Lillia said, hooking her thumbs into the waist of Poppy’s pants, pulling them down just enough to expose her pert butt. Just as Lillia’s cock burst from Poppy’s other end, Tristana was pushed down enough to have her rear bump into the base of the oversized bitchbreaker, her feet barely grazing against Lillia’s low-hanging nutsack, cradling balls that were almost the size of an entire Yordle each. With the exception of a few inches sticking out of Poppy’s rear, the entirety of Lillia’s enormous horsecock was now using both Yordles as cockwarmers, their occasionally shifting and struggling adding more stimulus to the sensitive appendage. So much to the point where Lillia began to breathe heavily, her hips bucking wildly and uncontrollably as her shaft began to pulsate.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this? I feel...strange…” Tristana and Poppy looked at each other knowingly, fully aware of what was coming even if Lillia didn’t. Tristana felt Lillia’s massive balls brush past her feet as they rose up to meet the base of her shaft, ready to empty their load for the first time. “Ahn! S-Something is coming out!” </p><p> </p><p>With a few more throbs making her penis engorge even thicker, her balls unleashed the dual flood chambers and allowed mass quantities of semen to rush through her rock-hard horsedick. After passing through the two spitroasted Yordles, her first cumshot rocketed from her cocktip in an arc that reached across the jungle floor, followed by several more equally voluminous wads of cum that painted the entire area in front of her a creamy white. Lillia braced a hand on a nearby wall, trying to support herself to prevent her wobbly legs from giving out on her again. Her orgasm continued for nearly a minute straight, sixty full seconds of shooting tar-thick jizz all over the ground until thick ropes faded into faint strings of pearlescent seed. Lillia began to steady her breathing back down to a normal pace while the two girls speared on her cock used this change to try to free themselves, attempting to push Poppy backwards but to no avail. Lillia’s cock was still far too fat and hard to pry off of, their efforts only helped shake the last bit of seed from Lillia’s cumvein. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry little ones, I promise you will be well on your way soon enough! I’m sure it will get smaller again given time.” The two Yordles rolled their eyes, unhappy with Lillia’s pointless claim, not that Lillia could see either of their faces. “Oh that reminds me, I have a jungle to clear!” Lillia completely forgot about her captive Yordles, grabbing her enchanted staff with both hands and began prancing towards her first camp, the two short champions bobbing up and down with each gallop while Lillia left behind a small trail of cum in her wake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Saw the new champion trailer at work, instantly thought to myself 'Well I can't NOT write a fic where she has a giant horse dong.'<br/>Also wanted to be the first to write smut of Lillia.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>